


SSB: Shorts: Snake's Day

by Quartz2006



Series: SSB: Shorts [3]
Category: Metal Gear, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Gen, Normal Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 01:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20462732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quartz2006/pseuds/Quartz2006
Summary: Here are the activities what Solid Snake does his everyday lifeSnake's POVNote: I don't own the characters or the game, only the story





	SSB: Shorts: Snake's Day

Hello, this is Snake. Today I will tell you how I spent my everyday life. This is my first time telling this, but I think it will work well. Anyways let's start.

Morning.....

I woke up, due to the sound of my alarm clock. I broke the clock with my fist, (god I really need to stop breaking clocks.) I got off my bed and headed to the café for breakfast. 

I always had eggs for breakfast, when I'm eating my breakfast, I see Meta Knight and Kirby beating up Jr with their swords.

I actually don't mind the two puffballs beating Jr up, I hated Jr because he is so annoying, I am happy Kirby and Meta Knight are beating him up, it puts a smile on my face.

Afternoon.....

For some reason, I will always get a call from Colonel (aka Roy Campbell, ) and he talks on the phone all the time, which I found to be annoying. But other afternoon days, I will battle against some Smashers. I always picked my stage, Shadow Moses Island. because I love how it's designed.

Most of the time, I always get picked to fight because I am the 5th best fighter. Pikachu is 4th place, Star Fox is 3rd place, Bayonetta and Cloud are both 2nd place, and number one is Meta Knight.

Nighttime..... 

In nights, I had to be the night guard because 5 months ago, a group of gunmen was attacking us so Master Hand told me to be the night guard until 11:00 pm. After when I'm done my guard duties, I go to my room and sometimes read a book and go to sleep.

...  
...

So that what I do in my everyday life, as I'm writing this down, I would like to thank all of you for reading what I do. Kirby came in my room with a rocket launcher.

I needed that because I am going to battle Mega Man. "Thank you, kid, for getting me a rocket launcher for me," I said. 

"Your welcome David," said Kirby. 

if you didn't know, my real name is David, not Solid Snake.

Kirby gave me the rocket launcher and left my room, god I love that pink puffball. I smiled and got ready for my battle with Mega Man.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally an episode but I changed it to a short story because... Why not?


End file.
